Dark Side of the Moon
by silverwolfcc
Summary: Speculative Nico's side of the story starting with episode 2x10 and what could have been going on in Nico's head, including mirroring Dani's dreams from episode 2x12 but with comedy (sardonic) instead of tragedy and books instead of movies. Danico, Nico - Dani, rated M for suggestion, dreams, and just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Two Sides of the Moon Meeting

Nico's heart was heavy. Marshall wasn't a good friend. Being Marshall Pittman's cohort and "best friend" was like trying to be best friends with a tempest. A tempest with a temper and a looser and looser grip on sanity as the days had passed. And one that ravaged Nico's favorite harbor and made it his own. So yeah, Marshall hadn't always been the best friend, but he was still Nico's best friend. And Nico wasn't the kind of guy who actually had that many friends in life. Actually, he could count his truly trustworthy friends on one hand. And one of them was a cat. Cats made for good friends though, they never shared secrets and they were good about keeping their distance if they were going to be cranky. Unlike people. Unlike Marshall.

_Damn it._ Nico missed that man already. That crazy man and his tempers and playing chess with him on the board and off the board, and it wasn't fair that Nico wasn't even able to slap him silly for being a jackass and tapping Dani's office. Nico and Marshall had always been like oil and water. Marshall loved games, loved winning, and Nico liked avoiding the spotlight and he liked fixing situations, but Marshall just made them. Maybe that was why they worked together. Maybe Nico was more like vinegar. Together they added spices and made salad dressing.

And now Marshall was gone. Nico was numb. He couldn't believe it. All the time that the plane had been missing, he'd just been so sure that Marshall had faked his death. That was what he wanted to believe. Even now, part of him wondered if his boss, his former boss, had just gone and found a body double for this elaborate plan, but no. At this point, they'd do a DNA analysis just to be sure. Nico's heart was heavy indeed.

Situations, Nico could fix. People, and bodies however, he could not. If he was honest with himself - which he always tried to be, even more than he was honest with everyone else, which meant he was very honest with himself indeed - that was why he liked Danielle so much. She fixed people. It was better than magic. A special kind of science that took heart, soul, kindness, and a rare _goodness_ people just didn't often have anymore. And quietly, somewhere in the back of his mind Nico wondered if she could fix him too. Or if he could at least help fix her problems, so that she could go fix other people in an endless circuit of problem solving.

Speaking of Doctor Santino, he needed to get over there and tell her the news in person. She'd been so fierce about wringing out Pittman, that it had even tempered Nico's own desire to throttle his supposed best friend. Best friend. That really was Dani now. Danielle. Doctor Santino. It was strange how well she knew him. She understood Nico in ways Gabrielle never could. Possibly because she saw Nico for Nico. A person, a friend, an ally, a puzzle. But never dollar signs or as a chess piece. Marshall saw everything as games, to be sure, but at least he usually saw people as the players, not the pieces.

When Nico reached Doctor Santino's house, he was surprised to see her outside on the porch. She was crying, and maybe he could give her some closure with the originals of the tapes. "The package from Pittman was for you," Nico told her as he sat down on the bench beside her and offered her the opened box.

"The tapes?" she stopped crying, and a look of hope flickered over her face.

Nico nodded and glanced at the fish bowl. He remembered that blue betta fish, Mr. Fishy, the one Danielle called "Little Dude" and would talk to when she thought no one was looking. His death was a good reason for tears. Funny, but even though Nico couldn't bring himself to cry about Marshall - nor did he want to - if he lost Onyx on the same day he figured he'd probably be in even more dire straights too.

"You lost your friend?" Pets were friends. Good friends. Loyal friends who listened even when things were bad and didn't expect anything except food and life. And attention. But when you gave those things, they didn't get all complicated about it and try to steal the person you loved. Or something. It was her turn to nod. "So did I." He hung his head, unable to look at her. Even sad, she nearly glowed, like a full moon. Nico himself wasn't sure how he looked. Usually he was good about staying stoic, but Dani was good at seeing through people and right now, she would surely be able to see through him like saran wrap.

"Marshall is dead." It still didn't seem possible, and Nico shook his head, trying to rid himself of the disbelief. She set down the fishbowl and instantly gave him a hug. He needed that. He hadn't even realized he needed it until it was there, warm and comforting, safe, soft, and nice. "He was the only one who knew me. Except you."

She pulled back and gave him a look. Puzzled, bemused, surprised even. It was adorable. "But I don't know you."

Did she really think that? Doctor Danielle Santino who could unlock any person's secrets in a matter of weeks so that she could fix them. If she could get this much out of Nico, mysterious Nico, a puzzle to everyone and too aloof to get close, and still think she didn't know him, how well did she unravel everyone else? She truly was amazing. "You know me," he told her simply, because it was true, and because he knew that she would know it to be true, because Nico never lied. And Danielle understood that. She definitely knew him.

She leaned closer to kiss him then. The last time she'd leaned so close he'd walked away. But back then he hadn't wanted to take advantage of how confused and emotional she was. Back then she'd told him to leave and he'd refused so that she knew she wasn't alone. Back then it would have been wrong. But oh, how he'd wanted to. Now? She needed him as much as he wanted her. He kissed her back without too much thought and instantly tried to drown out the sorrow of missing Marshall. He'd always known he'd miss Marshall more than Gabrielle, that was why time and time again, he chose that man. And now he had neither. It was almost freeing, but it felt more lonely than not. Like the dark side of the moon, where not even the sun's rays could reach and bounce off of.

Dani tugged Nico even closer, and he was more than willing to oblige, holding her just as close in strong arms as they locked lips. She was soft and strong, fierce and vulnerable, a bundle of contradicting ideals and thus utterly perfect. She was like him, only better. She could fix people, the one thing he couldn't. She kissed him more, and ran her fingers through his hair and Nico was keenly aware of how alive he felt in that moment. He pulled her into his lap until she was straddling him and he kissed down her cheeks, behind her ears, down her neck.

"Oh..." she moaned absent-mindedly and rolled her legs over his own, hips to hips. He was going to lose it. Right then and there on the front porch. She was warm and soft and needed him, needed this, he was going to erase all thoughts of Donnoly from her mind forever, and they were going to temporarily erase all thoughts of the Pittmans from each other's minds together. He couldn't work his fingers over her breasts, not here, not in relative public when Ray Jr. was due to return anytime now, so Nico settled for kissing her instead and letting her feel his erection between her legs. To let her know just how much he wanted her.

Her soft red, shining lips pulled back from his and bit down his jaw line and this time it was Nico who let out a small groan. That felt perfect. Her teeth lightly scraped his scruff and suddenly Nico realized why Matt had grown that ridiculous facial hair some months ago. Dani had a way of making it feel good. Better than that, _incredible._ Nico wanted more. He needed a way to pay back some of the pleasure she was giving him and he subtly let his hands roam her body in places that looked innocuous enough, but would set her nerves on fire with desire.

"Nico," she whispered in his ear, practically_ squeaked,_ high-pitched and desperate, and she moved as if to drag him inside.

He couldn't smile yet, but he shot her an appreciative look as she climbed off him, all curves and _beautiful_, glowing in the porch light. Nico wasn't good at comforting anyone, he wasn't good with people in general, at least not in a normal sense that didn't involve seeing through manipulations, in a sense where they were like chess players. It was one of those things he and Marshall had in common and had always understood about each other. Still, Nico had seen his fair share of women cry. Not always for real either. Dani looked surprisingly good in spite of all that though. Like the salty tears had just been much needed release, same as the kisses. Like they'd been there to scrub her face the way tides shaped the sands.

She took Nico's hand and he rose to his feet to follow her inside, to follow her _anywhere_. He grabbed the fishbowl and brought it inside to the kitchen, constantly kissing, never breaking apart. He took off his blazer in the kitchen, his hands ran over her shoulders, his fingertips practically absorbing her soft skin through the summer blouse. Soon it'd be autumn, getting colder and she wouldn't wear the summer clothes anymore, so it was best to take advantage of it while he could. He left the fishbowl with the blazer on the counter, and only made it halfway up the stairs before kissing her deeply, using her boosted height from the stairs to his advantage.

Truth told, he couldn't ever remember feeling this excited with a woman. Not even Gabrielle. Danielle was smart, funny, gorgeous and kept up with him in every way. More than that, she was his friend. His best friend, and right now, Nico wasalmost sure she was his only human friend. If he wasn't in love with her yet, it wouldn't take much to push him over that edge.

And then her cell rang.

In that moment, Nico now understood why Terrence King was constantly chucking cell phones through things or at people.

Both Nico and the Doctor took a glance at the caller ID on the phone. "If this isn't important..." she growled threateningly, _cutely_, fiercely. That even got a grin out of him. A small one.

"Hello?" she began uncertainly, and started listening. Then rearranged her clothes and smoothed them out. Her face flickered like candlelight, from glowing to more and more furious. Nico watched her body language intently and the more it went, the more it became clear that they were not going to be sleeping together tonight. Nico sighed and went back to the kitchen to get his blazer. Whatever the damage, it seemed like he needed to be ready to roll.

"Fine, I'll be right there," she frowned, sounding weary, and hung up before turning to Nico. "Ray Jay's been arrested for having _pot_ plants in his car. I don't even know what he was thinking." She started getting more furious and her tone was growling again. Clouds were back over her eyes and her voice was like thunder, her eyes like lightning. "I'm going to kill him. Is there a term sentence limit for grounding? I'll make sure he's grounded well into the next life!"

Nico's own face flickered. He was worried for her kid, but more for her. He needed to school his face back to calm, she needed calm right now, he could tell. "I'll call him a good lawyer," he kept his voice steady and briefly adjusted his own clothes with one hand. It was either lucky or just telling of his love-life that they hadn't gotten very far yet. Then again, Nico also tended to pick clothes that didn't rumple from such things too easily as well. "Community service, no jail time." Pot? Ray Jay? That seemed out of place. The kid liked to push the line, but he was nowhere near as bad as Juliette's steady stream of terrible exes.

"He _should_ get jail time," she growled fiercely. So adorable. "Letting his stupid friend convince him to grow plants in _MY_ backyard?!"

Ah, that explained it better. Adam was an idiot, and one of those Long Island punks who deserved no respect. Hopefully this would wake up Ray Jr. into realizing he could do better. Then again, that was like hoping for Juliette to realize she could do better than her idiot ex-boyfriends. Hope springs eternal, however insanely unlikely. Nico shifted through his jacket pockets to make a few quick phone calls and gently kissed Dani's cheek. "It'll be okay," he reassured her.

She nodded numbly staring at her fish, practically shell-shocked. Really it was a lot of stress for one day. "I don't have time to bury Little Dude," she frowned quietly.

Nico didn't explain as he got out a ziplock bag and filled it with crushed ice before handing it to her. She was smart enough to understand and it would buy her more time to get to a proper funeral. Besides, Nico didn't want to think too hard on bodies lost to waters. Was Marshall cold when he went down? Did he at least know that Nico still loved him even if Marshall had been falling apart mentally? Fish and water, it was thoughts for another day.

"Thank you," she bit her bottom lip softly to hold back tears. This time it was Nico who made the first move to give her a hug to cheer her up, though he had to hold his distance a little. Too close and he'd probably melt under the glow of her brightness.

"It'll be okay," he insisted again, firmer this time and genuinely calmer.


	2. Nico's Guide to Surreal Improbability

It wasn't okay though, at least not instantly. Nico offered to drive her to the station and help her deal with it, he'd already dealt with the kids personally when they'd broken the law before by selling TK's autographed merchandise, but Dani wouldn't hear of it. Her ex-husband Ray was already reaming out the kids, though from what Nico knew of the man, he suspected that was probably more like saying, "Boys will be boys," and then trying to figure out a way to simultaneously get Ray Jr. out of the trouble while still trying to make the whole thing look like Dani's fault. In any case, she seemed to feel that Nico's usual approach involved buying his way out of problems and that would be detrimental in this case. That, or intimidation might just make it worse.

"All right, but call me if anything comes up," Nico gave her an intense look. "Remember, you're not alone."

She didn't call.

He didn't know if that was because he wasn't needed, she was too proud, or something else entirely.

The first few days were awful. Due to where Marshall's plane crashed, and the impending divorce, the arrangements for the funeral were going to take awhile, not to mention the delay from autopsies to make sure it wasn't anything extraordinary added to the mess. Juliette was taking the situation worse than Gabrielle and even worse than Nico had expected. Not that she was even willing to speak to him. In fact, it seemed no woman wished to talk to him. Things had never really fully repaired between him and Juliette since he put her in rehab and vowed to stop taking her 911 texts, but they certainly weren't repaired now. Just when he thought they'd been getting better they were screwed up again.

At first, this was fine by Nico. He secluded a bit and focused almost entirely on work, dealing with the Hawks getting ready for the new season, and all the legal ramifications of Marshall's passing. By the end of the first week though, he had more than a few questions about where Dani was. She still wasn't back and practicing, even though not only had he thoroughly checked for bugs, but he'd even gotten her all the tapes and any possible copies. Maybe he should get her an extra white noise debugger just in case. Like the one he carried for his own emergencies. Still, the situation with Ray Jr. wasn't finished yet, and Nico was sure that Danielle had other things on her mind.

So Nico took to reading in his off time. He started with more Ken Follet, but it reminded him too much of the SEALs, work, and by extension, Marshall. So he switched to something he hadn't read since high school. He drank his wine and read late into the night, he even fell asleep in the chair.

"Gabrielle," Nico nodded to her curtly. She was wearing the skimpy black dress he'd always loved most and a mini red scarf around her neck. She looked gorgeous, but he wasn't happy to see her.

"Fancy seeing you here," she didn't smile. Too weary from everything.

"Quite," he replied shortly.

"Oh yes," Marshall shared a look between his two heads, "You two know each other well, don't you?"

Nico rested a hand to his forehead, he didn't want to do this. Not here, not on Earth which was about to be destroyed as part of the Pittman's possible divorce, and not here on the Improbability Machine. He had to admit though, on a scale of improbability, traveling through outer space with the Pittmans, while they practically viewed him as another pawn to fight out their games over, it was pretty up there. Not impossible, but definitely improbable.

"Jealous? Given your dalliances in France..." Gabrielle smirked like a cat getting into the cream. It was a good thing Nico was as confident in both his ability to stay safe, and Marshall's simple lack of caring in killing him, because otherwise he'd probably be shuttled out into space with no shuttle and no oxygen.

"I thought you got revenge for that on Mars," Marshall scoffed.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, "You're paranoid. You know I don't sleep around unlike you."

"You slept with Nico," one of Marshall's heads scowled, the other just nodded in agreement.

"That's ancient history," Nico kept his face even, though he desperately wanted a seat. And a stiff drink.

"Is it?" Gabrielle gave him the pout that used to always make him weak at the knees. In front of Marshall, no less. Oh yes, they were going to blow up the world in this fight, all right.

"Yes," Nico insisted firmly.

She shrugged simply and turned to Marshall, "There you have it."

And suddenly Danielle was there, giving Nico a look, but protecting him from the fighting by literally standing between him and the Pittmans. It was a strange look. He expected her to be critical, but she only gave that look to Gabrielle and Marshall themselves. Nico half expected the look Danielle was giving him to be pity, but it wasn't that either. Just empathy. She really did understand what he was going through. She knew him that well. It was like their lives mirrored or reflected each other, two sides of the coin.

"You really think I know you better than she does?" she gave a quizzical headtilt and offered her hand out to Nico.

He felt like he was drowning emotionally. Under the turbulent waters of the two people he liked most fighting with each other. Marshall who'd saved his life, Gabrielle whom he could never fix, and they were trying to drag each other down. Marshall needed a vacation. A way to get away from Gabrielle's pettiness, and Gabrielle needed to get away from his games. They both needed to get away from each other's games, and Nico wanted away from their games. He reached out to the offered hand that was going to rescue him from drowning under their weight of emotional tides. "I know so," Nico informed her.

They moved. A jump, a blink of the eye, and suddenly they were eating at the Restaurant at the End of the Universe and laughing. "_This_ is your Tuesday restaurant?" Dani asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Of course," Nico smirked and sipped his wine.

Professor J.D. Aldridge arched an eyebrow, "Connections?"

Nico just gave a mysterious grin, "What else?"

Danielle scowled. "He never lies, but he rarely explains anything," she huffily told her date.

"I explain more when asked," Nico's grin grew more devious. Danielle just needed to ask the right questions, but he left it unstated, a challenge to her to see if she'd pick up the gauntlet.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation?" Nico smirked. J.D. faded into a book and Nico decided he really wanted to kiss the woman across the table from him.

"Not if I cut in," Donnally stepped forward, wearing a suit and tie, and offered her his hand.

Danielle giggled, and took the offered hand, standing up to go dance. Nico rolled his eyes as they danced about in a waltz. "Jocks," he muttered with a sidelong glance to Xeno.

Xeno was a robot. A depressed robot, strangely enough. Really, why would Marshall program a robot to be depressed? Then again, if he wasn't depressed, Danielle wouldn't have needed to treat him. Maybe it was Marshall's excuse to have reasons to talk to the therapist. Or maybe Nico was overthinking it. "Why don't you go get her, boss?" Xeno gestured at the dance floor which had switched from a ballroom to a nightclub, T.K. and other aliens danced about in corners, and there was a diamond ring disco ball.

"Maybe I will," Nico adjusted his tie and stood up. Matthew was distracted with playing basketball and Nico used the opportunity to lead Danielle back to the ballroom dance floor.

"Is that how you always operate?" Marshall Pittman asked, his second head drawing attention away from the two, now three of them. "Wait for the guy to be done and swoop in?"

"We broke up," Danielle clarified firmly for Nico's boss. Former boss? Boss again? Marshall was Marshall. "He bought a ring, but-"

"Ignore him," Nico led her away and twirled her about on the dance floor, finally creating their own space with distance. "You look lovely this evening. Red's a good color for you. Much better than black." Black was more Gabrielle's thing anyway.

"You too," she grinned and straightened his tie, "But then you always do."

Ah, the advantage of always wearing suits, unlike the jocks and their lack of formal wear. Suddenly Nico was in a top hat and tails, but he didn't miss a step, leading Danielle about on the dance floor. They discussed literature, the players, psyche profiles of fictional characters and she was graceful and fierce in her defense of everyone. "Can anyone really know the true Nico?" she tilted her head at one point.

He tilted his head back in surprise, "Don't you?"

"What's the question that answers 42?" she replied softly.

He grinned, his eyes truly sparkling and he leaned forward to kiss her lips and whisper in her ear, "Everything."

They made love as the universe exploded around them and then reset. This time there were dominating overlord cats. Or maybe Nico and Onyx just switched positions. Honestly, Nico was okay with that. The fact that he was comfortable with that was an uncomfortable proposition, but it didn't change the fact that overall, Nico was okay with that.

"And when will you bring this girl over?" Onyx purred and peered over his glasses at Nico.

Nico shrugged. "When the time is right."

"When will that be?" Onyx mused and flicked his tail irritably.

Nico played chess with the Earth-creating mice while Marshall's two heads debated whether a man was dead if he was forgotten but alive, or dead if remembered but lost. "Forty-two o'clock," Nico told his cat.

At forty-two o'clock on the dot, Nico brought Danielle to the apartment. "This is Onyx," he introduced her. "Onyx, this is Danielle."

"Mr. Careles," Hank Griffin interrupted, "We follow the _rules_ here. Isn't Ms. Santino's mother a gambler?"

Nico's face stayed even, but mentally his mind raced to protect Danielle and her family, and to head off any stupidity. "It's not an issue," he insisted firmly, "I dealt with everything already."

"President Pittman might believe you to be Master of the Universe, but Mr. Pittman is dead now and I will not allow any tomfoolery on my watch," Griffin grumbled, his stupid mustache wiggling.

Onyx tutted at him and offered to Nico, "Shall I eat him?"

"Tempting, but no, that's not the way to get rid of this situation," Nico put his sunglasses on, ready to get serious now.

"Too much concern about '_Tomfoolery_,'" Danielle emphasized the word and used her fingers for air quotes, "Is often a symptom of a complex preoccupied with control. It seems like Griffin is just worried about how much control he has over the situation and the team."

"So I should unbalance him by showing him exactly how little control he has?" Nico arched both eyebrows. He liked the sound of this plan.

Danielle gave him a look. A cute one that was almost scolding. Like a mother reminding her errant husband when he was crossing a line.

"You're so formidable," Nico kissed her cheek.

A giant blue fish as tall as a skyscraper swam by through the air and Onyx went chasing after it while Marshall Pittman was a tiny speck riding on top. "This is a much better mascot for the Hawks, don't you think?"

Nico woke up in his armchair surrounded by Douglas Adams' _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ books and he instantly vowed never to fall asleep in his chair again. Little did he realize that as he and Dani continued on their separate lives, dealt with the respective loss of their friends, confused past love lives, and fixing problems without talking to each other like the best friends they were, what dreams would come of it.


	3. Masquerade: Every Face a Different Shade

Nighttime was always Nico's time. As security, he was generally more necessary at night, between the night games, between the aftermath of the players or fans partying, or even just dealing with investigators, the majority of Nico's work took place at night. As he told Dani once, "Jail time is anytime," and whether it was anytime or not, it had a tendency to more frequently be _nighttime,_ almost as if the moon itself made everyone a bit more loony when the sun went down.

Which was just fine by Nico. Night was better for threatening idiots like Pittman's hired goons or obnoxious self-professed "P.I.s." Night was better for people like Nico who wore black and blended into the background. Night was best for making problems disappear. Whether because people who wanted to hide their misdeeds thought they could hide better at night, or simply because they, like Nico himself, preferred the cover of darkness, it made night the best time for all things.

So it was no surprise to Nico that he frequently dreamed of events taking place at night. After all, that just mirrored his waking hours. Black, night, masks, these were all things Nico appreciated. After operations in Iraq or across the world, actually blending in by wearing darker colors instead of tans and browns was a nice luxury most people didn't understand. Couldn't understand.

Danielle was the only person Nico ever told about why he would always remain loyal to Marshall Pittman, no matter what bizarre trials the man had put him through, or what trials to their friendship had occurred. Not even Juliette knew, and even now, Nico wasn't inclined to tell the girl. He wanted to tell her something about why Marshall was a better man than his own daughter even seemed to believe, but the words to express such a thing just weren't there. He wasn't sure it would even explain it enough.

Night was the time for silence anyway.

If darkness was Paul Simon and Garfunkle's old friend, nighttime was Nico's old friend. Unlike Simon and Garfunkle however, Nico liked the whispered sounds of silence. That's because he knew better. Nighttime was never truly silent. The darkness helped sharpen senses. The wary edge that had to ensure survival made everything seem that much more alive. Like a blind man who compensated with other senses, when the moon took place instead of the sun, so too did the world compensate with a different sense of reality. The shadows that were more subdued during the day came alive at night, they took up the reigns alongside owls and other nocturnes.

Night was the time for true music.

Without the light's obstructive distractions, each note had a more pronounced hum at night. Without the buzz of people rushing and scurrying, without the honks of congested traffic, night was the time for music to come alive. Whether Nico was listening to opera on the stereo in his apartment while an irritated Onyx gave him stares, or whether he was playing Spanish guitar out of the back of his car, few things could truly compare to the music of the night.

Seeing through masks and disguises was part of Nico's unofficial and sometimes official job description. Just as Danielle did that with people's minds and their motivations, Nico had to do it as part of keeping people physically safe. People who lied had something to hide, and while that something wasn't always dangerous, those intending to be dangerous had more reason to try to hide. Literal masks were not part of Nico's style though. Such a thing was unneccessary when a proverbial mask of stoicism hid how much he was hurting inside better than any ski mask ever could. Such a literal mask couldn't help nearly as well when Nico could make it seem like nothing was going on without one and because of the lack of mask, people were that much less likely to try to see through it.

Much like being honest, lies and disguises just complicated things even more than necessary. Nico only hid out in the open. Much like being in the army, his camouflage was at the forefront to let him blend into the open. The night and stoicism were his disguise as much as the black suits and ties. People would see what they wanted to see, what he let them see, and Nico didn't need to bother hiding that, it was already hidden behind people's general apathy. Most people who saw a safe didn't bother trying to crack it, and if the safe just looked like a safe, a clear one at that, even less people were concerned with trying to figure out how to get inside.

That wasn't always the case though. Gabrielle and Marshall had both been intrigued by the idea, though they made him more a game than anything else. Danielle though... Nico couldn't say how she saw him, nor did he care to try to put into words either. There wasn't a four word sentence to sum up their banter together, but there was one word, and he'd call it "fun." Maybe just downright entertaining. It wasn't just games with her, it was fun, and Nico could only assume for them both. It gave her an intellectual outlet she seemed slightly deprived of, and it gave him an actual chance for fun. Needs and wants.

It was beautiful and exciting all at once, and Nico loved it. Friendship. If only all friendships could be that easy. If Nico was darkness, silence, and secrets, wrapped in a mask of seeming transparency, then Danielle was open discussion, honesty, and illumination, wrapped around a steel core as strong and supple as a dominatrix's whip. She was soft, but unbreakable. Her mask was like his own, a keen eye and a therapists' calm demeanor, while her disguise was tough psychologist Long Island divorcee mother of two which wasn't a disguise at all, unless someone was stupid enough to mistake that as the whole of her.

They were both human though. For all the thoughts of metaphors, and masks, of disguises and true identities, both Nico and Dani were human. They had needs and keenly felt the loss of their past relationships.

As October approached, so did Halloween and all the festivities with it. As with any holiday, both the players and fans grew a little more rowdy, and more reckless in their celebrations or festivities. Seeing through digusises was all part of the job for Nico, and whether they were literal from costumes, or figurative from people inclined towards danger and lies, it was Nico's job to deal with them. Unfortunately, trouble didn't take a holiday just to give him time to grieve or to figure out how to get through to Dani. He missed her. Just thinking about her cheered him up a little, so at least it gave him extra reason to throw his all into his job in the mere hopes of seeing her.

It was too early in the season for costumes and masks, but it didn't stop the people from partying. Then again, there were always extra costumes and rowdy behavior to deal with during game season. Face paint, full body paint, and bizarre situations. Just because it was almost Halloween didn't amp that up too much. Except for one thing.

"A costume party," Nico echoed calmly. He didn't feel too calm about it though. He wanted a break, not added work.

"After the situation with our previous mascots, we need _something_ to cheer up the fans and show that Pittman's death hasn't ruined us forever," Hank Griffin sternly insisted.

This was a dumb idea. A dumb idea in seventeen different ways. "That seems like a distraction from the games," Nico refrained from a scowl, but only through years of trained practice. "And with Terrance still in reha-"

"A place he should never have been in in the first place," the GM interrupted and gestured to reporters all in black. Nice attempt to show respect for the team's mourning, but it didn't help them seem any less like vultures. "And exactly why we need something to distract them."

"Coach," Nico suggested softly, and glanced at the burly man hoping for an alliance. If anyone could get through to Griffin, it'd be him.

"I think it's a good idea," the Coach actually _grinned_. They were so fucked. "Embrace the misfortune and turn it into our P.R. advantage for a change."

Nico shrugged and checked his phone, "Excuse me," he left the meeting, practically stalking once he got outside. He was not pleased. He didn't want extra work, but he wasn't about to suggest that that was why.

Donnally shot him a glance and followed after. "Nico, wait up. Is this-?"

Nico held up a hand and put on the sunglasses, "Not a great time Donnally."

Matt hesitated and nodded, before turning back, leaving Nico to his solitude once again. If they were going to do an extra early Halloween party, Nico needed to get started on security preparations right away. He loathed the lack of an overall boss to talk to about this. If it'd been Pittman's idea he probably wouldn't have argued it, but that was the whole problem. People were frustrating. Okay, so Pittman was frustrating too, but he was even more frustrating when dead.

It was scheduled for inside the city before the funeral could even happen. Some big shindig, probably part charity too. Nico didn't follow the game politics that well, but unless he missed his guess, it was probably so Gabrielle could show off the team and so the league could find more buyers. No one knew for sure who Marshall left the Hawks too yet until the will was read, but everyone assumed the next owner would be likely to sell, and if nothing else, the next owner would want it to look as profitable as possible. The whole thing was irritating at best, revolting at worst.

On a slightly "optimistic" note, Nico figured even if Dr. Santino couldn't (or chose not to) make it, there was a good chance of spotting Juliette and getting a chance to check up with her. Although whether Nico could repair their relationship or not; well, that remained to be seen. Having finished the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy books, Nico moved onto the _Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. He wondered idly if Marshall promised Juliette any kind of angel to look after when he was gone, or if it was just more money and games with him. Maybe that was another thing only time could tell. The angel of football. That would be a weird one indeed, but then Marshall was that kind of strange.

Nico refused to dress up for the party, of course. Costumes were never his thing, he could appreciate masks on other people, but they weren't for him. He already had his own kind of mask, and sunglasses were more than enough cover for him. Still, he let one of his men convince him to bring a toy prop to add as part of the supposed costume. He placed security detail at all the entrances and took up a wallflower position near the punch bowl. If his mere presence didn't intimidate anyone out of trying something stupidly fishy to spike the bowl, he figured he'd flash his prop nuerolyzer from Men in Black. It went with the sunglasses.

Honestly, it was stranger that there even was a punch bowl since there was also an open bar. Nico didn't bother to ask about such things anymore. There was a reason few people had truly bothered questioning Marshall's sanity even when it was pretty clear he'd been losing his grip. Given the people he was surrounded with, it wasn't such unusual behavior compared to some of them. Money and status had a way of smoothing over the most eccentric of behavior sometimes.

Several hours passed by quietly, with no sign of Juliette or her mother, and Nico wasn't sure if he should be relieved his job was _quiet_ for once, or just bored.

"What do you have against fun?" Danielle's voice practically purred up at him from behind a mask. Or maybe it just seemed that way to him after so long with only DJ music and no discussions with his best friend. She had her hands on her hips and an obviously aggressive stance that Nico was all too used to coming from her. Still, after so long, it was a relief that she was back to her usual antics. "You didn't even wear a costume? Even for Halloween?"

"I'm in costume," Nico replied in deadpan and looked her up and down. Danielle normally never wore something so revealing, and never something that emphasized her chest. Usually her clothing might be form fitting, like the turtlenecks, but modest or they showed off her arms and shoulders more than her breasts. She clearly went for a more Renaissance era look however, and the mask itself was white with a blush-colored rose that glittered in the softer light. On someone like Juliette it would have looked like she was trying too hard to look like an innocent girl at her high school prom. On Danielle it looked classical. "Nice choice on the dress."

Most of her facial expressions were obscured by the mask, but her big eyes gleamed at him suspiciously. "You think it's Cinderella, don't you?" she accused him.

Nico pulled his sunglasses down his nose a little and smirked a little more smugly than he intended to. "I was thinking Christine Daae, actually. Careful that some Eric doesn't kidnap you."

Her returning grin was hesitant at first, but then happily spread as she decided it was a compliment and apparently had less fierce banter to give him. "Too bad you're not actually wearing a mask or you could have been that Angel."

Nico grinned at her flirting and leaned back against the wall, still looking her up and down before he decided to pocket the sunglasses. "I'm not much of an angel. And besides, then I'd miss out on the one time of year when I don't need a mask." he played back, referencing the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

This time Danielle gave him a speculative glance up and down, "You seem to be suffering from body dysmorphia if that's what you think."

"That's all right," he played back, "I'm seeing a great therapist."

"Should I be jealous?" she quipped and put a finger to her lips.

"Only if you're having an identity crisis. It might explain why you mistook me for an angel in black," he made a gesture with his hand before he started walking, making rounds towards where it was a little more crowded.

"Oh?" she followed along, more graceful than he expected in such a dress. "Just what are you dressed as then?"

"That's classified," Nico quipped, almost disappointed that she didn't take a guess.

"Angel of death? Angel the vampire from Buffy?" aha, now she was guessing. Wrong, but at least it was an attempt.

Nico took out his sunglasses, put them back on, and gave her another smirk. "No angels, but I suggest you stop guessing."

Dani bit her bottom lip and stepped in front of him so he was forced to look at her, "Or what? You'll be forced to kill me?" she teased.

He took out his nuerolyzer, pretending to slowly reach for a gun, and then held it up with a pose, "That's classified, and I think you need your memories, Doctor."

She glanced at the toy to Nico's face hidden behind the sunglasses. "You're too young for Agent Kay. So that would make you Agent N, for Nico?"

"Or I could be Agent R if you want me to play your Raoul," he quipped, putting the prop away again.

She made a face at that, and the scowl couldn't even be hidden behind the mask, especially since she was squinting at him, "I guess you aren't much the Prince Charming type."

He almost made a quip about such a role being better suited for someone like Matt Donnally, but he thought better of it at the last minute. Instead he gave a prince-like bow and offered her his hands. "Now you have to let me prove you wrong," his eyes sparked deviously.

That got Dani to pause again. She skeptically looked at his hands for a moment almost as if she was expecting a trick, but finally she took the hands and let him lead her into a waltz. She instantly started laughing, "Don't you think hip hop is the wrong kind of music for this?"

"Is it?" he feigned innocence and didn't stop with the dance, "Maybe for Kings, but I think I can handle it just fine if you can."

"Nico," she laughed again, and tapped his arm. They were going to get stares like this, but if it weren't for the fact that it would probably cause Donnally a fair amount of jealous, Nico wasn't sure he could find that the problem Dani seemed to. Still, she seemed pretty nervous about the situation, so he stopped and held her steady before backing up very slightly. She took a quick glance around and stepped closer to him, though without touching. "You know you're the only reason I came tonight?"

"Oh?" he arched an amused eyebrow and quietly wished he had his sunglasses back on, though he nodded his head to the side to gesture back to the rounds he'd originally been intending to prowl on.

She punched his arm fiercely with a stubborn pout, "You could at least pretend to be surprised!"

He chuckled and temporarily unlatched the fire alarm trigger on an emergency escape door and led her through it. She arched her eyebrows at the action, but still quickly stepped through the normally illegal exit. "I _am_ surprised," he admitted, and once outside, bent down to kiss her. "You're not here to back up the team in our hour of grieving?"

She pouted more, but seeing the incoming kiss, she almost instantly brightened and threw her arms around Nico's neck to kiss him hard. "I am," she murmured and leaned in close on her tiptoes. She tasted faintly of cherries and a vodka martini. Her lips were as soft as the rest of her, supple and soft, luscious and curvy, but with all the hidden strength and ferocity of a tiger. "But some need more attention than others."

Nico pulled back a little at that and kept his face carefully straight. She really did see through him from a hundred angles at once it seemed. "I'm all right," he assured her softly and playfully leaned an arm over her protectively. "I miss him, but I've lost friends before."

Dani took her mask off and let her hair out more, she even leaned back against the New York brick, as grimy as it might be. It reminded him faintly of when he called her to talk to Phil Kirkman and she simply took off her heels and walked over the roof barefoot to talk to the ex-mascot. Nico really loved how such things didn't faze her. He was too used to Gabrielle or other socialites who would have acted even more like princesses in such a dress and shoes. "Nico," she said softly and moved her hands to hold a cheek tenderly.

He leaned into the hand, but turned to nip her wrist slowly and kiss up her arm, "Doctor," he gazed seriously into her eyes, almost daring her to take it a step further, or to push him away. She would push him away, that seemed to be how she did things, which was understandable for a recently divorced woman who married her high school sweetheart only to have him cheat on her. Other than J.D., Matt seemed to be the only other person she'd seriously dated.

Dani gulped, but she didn't look away, she didn't pull back either, she just kept her mind on business. "How are you doing, Nico?" she said as firmly as she could. Like a mother, but he still caught the sound of butterflies in her voice.

Nico leaned even closer until his suit sleeve was braced on the brick wall behind her over her head and he quietly whispered in her ear, "I came here hoping to see you too, Danielle."

That broke whatever dam they'd been trying to create out of seriousness to hold back their emotions. Emotions, lust, want, that dam had been holding back _everything_. And with it gone, Dani and Nico were pressed right up against each other, kissing as desperately and fervently as they had the night Marshall's body had been found and Mr. Fishy had died. Was this still about need and want? Nico wanted so much more than this. More than stolen hidden kisses. He wanted to offer her his heart, and accept whatever consequences came of it. He wanted to take her back to his place, to let her in, in a way he hadn't let _anyone_ in since his divorce. He wanted her to trust him because he needed someone to trust him like that, he needed to prove to them he wouldn't let them down.

Them? Just Dani right now. There was no one else. Dani was his friend, she had his loyalty, his faith, his trust, and everything all of those entailed.

This time Nico gulped uncertainly and broke the kiss with a ragged breath, "You're not going to get a call again, are you?" That wasn't quite the question he meant to ask. He half wanted to ask if that dress was expensive, because he had every intention of taking her to his nearby apartment and getting that dress very messed up indeed. Hell, if he didn't clear his head and soon, he was going to run the risk of tearing something already.

"I better not if everyone wants to stay alive," she growled fiercely and practically pounced him with kisses.

A groan escaped his lips as he kissed her back just as eagerly, there was no hesitation or second thoughts this time. If either of them were worried that this was just out of a need to feel something other than sorrow and grief, it wasn't holding them back. There was more to this than just attraction, more to it than just friendship. Trust. He trusted her. Maybe that was why he was so irresistibly attracted to her. And now she had every reason in the world to trust him. Because of course, she knew him.

"Dani," he mumbled between kisses. His hands reflexively held her hips, and he gulped and closed his eyes to try to get a grip mentally on the situation. "_Dani_," he groaned a little more insistently, practically begging her to pay better attention than he seemed able to do just then.

"Nico?" she hesitated slightly, then bit along his jawline. Really, he didn't need to wonder what control she had over him, he knew it full well, he just wondered if she knew it.

"My place isn't too far from here. I really do have to finish rounds, but if you'd like to see it..." He was never this forward. Ever. He didn't regret the offer in the slightest, but it almost took him by surprise to hear it from himself. He also didn't bother trying to save face by explaining that it was only fair since he'd seen her house a hundred times. Either she'd say yes, or no. Whatever happened from there would happen, or not. One step at a time.

Looking every bit the genius therapist she was, Danielle scrutinized Nico, and then gave an unabashedly excited grin. "I get to see where you live?" she seemed far more thrilled about getting to see such an intimate side of the secretive man than the slightest bit apprehensive about where it might lead sexually from there.

Nico ruefully shook his head in amusement and quipped, "Right, the batcave and all."

Clearly her therapist instincts went into analyze overdrive with the possibilities. Oh yes, she was very excited about this. "Are there actual bats?" her eyes narrowed to scrutinize him, as if she genuinely believed there was a very real possibility he would answer 'yes.'

Bantering right back, Nico shrugged and joked, "Not in the cellars, the music of the night confuses their echolocation. Besides, I think the 'ghost' keeps them away."

"Oho," she grinned, back to glowing like a full moon under the New York city streetlamps now that she was cheering up. "I thought you said you're nothing like an angel."

"I'm not," he grinned and checked the fire alarm on the door. Damn. They'd been outside too long now, they were going to have to go back through the front. Or skip it entirely. Skipping it seemed like the better option in his opinion. "I made no such promises about whether I'm a phantom, however." He brushed a finger playfully to his nose and walked around the corner to check briefly on the security detail in front. All signs good so far.

"Oh no," Dani feigned concern. "It seems like I should be worried about kidnapping attempts after all. Luckily I know the head of security around here. I'll just give him a whistle."

"Oh, that guy?" Nico put his sunglasses back on and led her to the car garage. It was a waste to have to move the car from one garage to another in the city, but he had needed to park the car close by in case of emergencies and it couldn't stay there overnight. "I gave him the night off." Truly, it was a note of how much she trusted him that Danielle didn't even seem to think twice about joining him in the dark parking garage to go to his car. And while they'd met plenty of times in his car at night, it had never been in the city. Or maybe it was just Nico's own instincts that were being paranoid and protective. Extra protective because she was with him now.

Inside the car, Nico started up the engine, but a slender hand on his knee gave him pause. "Nico," she voiced softly and shifted around in the seat to get comfortable, even going so far as to take off her shoes. She definitely trusted him.

He shot her a questioning glance and didn't pull out yet. He almost rushed to explain that his invitation back to his apartment absolutely didn't have to mean anything sexual. That he slept in his chair more often than the bed, and indeed the last few times he'd seen Gabrielle Pittman that was exactly where he'd slept. The invitation back to his place was as friends. Two very close best friends who could talk about anything and knew each other quite well, and it didn't have to mean anything more than that.

"Can you come with me to Two Oaks tomorrow? I took the train into the city from there, so my car is back at the station."

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It'd be my pleasure," he admitted quite earnestly. T.K. probably knew it was Nico who'd broken into his apartment, even if the man's agent blamed Matt, so Nico doubted that the wide receiver wanted to see him, but he still cared about the kid and wanted to check up on his progress as much as Dani did.

Dani smiled, a happy glowing grin and settled back in her seat. Distractedly, Nico remembered that she hated spending carrides in pure silence with him, but with his apartment's garage only five minutes away, he didn't have much else to say. And to be perfectly honest, if completely silent about it, Nico was more than content with just being around the doctor even in utter silence. To him, it was another mark of their friendship, that he wasn't obligated to try to keep her entertained. If she wanted to talk, he'd talk back.

Or he'd just focus on not noticing how she incredible she smelled this close to him and the way her hand drifted on his leg. Damn that was distracting. How far was it to his apartment again? He wasn't going to make it. She didn't even seem to notice how distracted he was, she just looked out the window as though thinking on other things and memorizing the passing scenery. Her hand slipped inside his pants pocket and he almost jumped out of his skin at the touch.

"Dani," he growled warningly.

"Mm?" she asked trying to sound innocent, though she didn't even take her hand away.

Nico gulped and silently said a quick prayer in his head that he could focus on parking the car without crashing. "At least wait until I park next time," he grumbled and carefully checked the mirrors to roll the car into place. She grinned impishly at him, not even the least bit sorry. And here _he _was supposed to be the evil one!

**A/N: I had to break this one up because it was getting extra long! Thank you very much to everyone who left such nice reviews! I hope you like the next additions! Originally I'd wanted to finish all three dreams before the season premiere but oops, deadlines were never my strong point haha. And yup I have the next dream all outlined out and plans for later stuff with Juliette. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
